


One Normal Thing

by armymenlegos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armymenlegos/pseuds/armymenlegos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Bunker sex, original female hunter and Sam.  This is my first work, its probably crappy but you know it has Sam's dick in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Normal Thing

Sam sat in the big leather chair watching Natalie move around the bunker. Dean sat across from him and smirked to himself, no matter how big and mature his Sasquatch brother got, he was so obvious when he was smitten. 

Sam was following the curve of Natalie’s legs and ass with a slightly open mouth, eyes wide to take in every curve he could. Saving the images for later alone in his room, Sam thought that if Nat actually tried to be sexy one day he just might explode.

Nat herself was unaware of the attention Sam lavished on her when she couldn’t see. She thought of herself as a weapon, for that is what she was, she had the power to decimate armies of demons and she took all comers, she was soft in places but hard where it counted, and that was all that mattered to her. She was here to help, but knew that Dean would always be wary of her, that was just who he was. Sam seemed to avoid her entirely; she assumed she reminded him of his darker days, when he was more than just a hunter, closer to a monster than a man. 

She understood and didn’t hold it against him, but she was frustrated because she found herself obsessed with the one man actively uncomfortable whenever she was around. Ain’t life a bitch? Sam was big and chiseled and 100% male, but he had the kindest eyes she had ever seen. She found herself studying his face whenever she could, his brow heavy with concentration while reading or listening to Dean talk; he was always so intensely focused on what he was doing, his mouth parted and tongue darting over his lips to moisten them. She couldn’t find a part of him she wasn’t willing to devour, just her luck he could barely stand to speak to her – he was never disgusted or cruel, just incredibly twitchy whenever he had to interact with her, he wasn’t like this with anyone else that Natalie had noticed.

Dean wasn’t stupid, he saw, I mean JEEZ, blind people saw! These two idiots making moony eyes at each other were kind of funny. But Dean knew better than to mock, he had his own odd situation going and well, wasn’t really willing to be the pot calling out the kettle. So he sat and watched like an amused matchmaker, knowing that sooner or later these two would bump into each other and not be able to let go, that was one thing he was sure of. The thought made him content, he knew that for the first time ever Sam may have chosen wisely, Natalie knew the life they led, heck she was one of them, and she was a freaking kick-ass fighter, able to carry herself in every fight he had seen her in. 

Dean knew she could be someone to share the burden of hunting with Sam, not just another person to be responsible for. “I’m going to hit the hay” Dean declared, smiling to himself at the look of panic that crossed Sam’s face just for a second. “Oh, ok. G’night Dean” Sam said and went back to his book.  
Natalie picked up her research and sat down across from Sam; she was edgy tonight and felt like poking him, making him interact with her. It wasn’t the nicest thing to do, to actively make Sam uncomfortable, but she was bristling with – what? Frustration? Annoyance? Need, was closer to it. Sam looked up and swallowed, Natalie watched his Adam’s apple move up and back down again, moving under his tanned skin and two day stubble, his neck was thick, but long and corded with muscle that moved smoothly into his chest and shoulders. His collarbones were visible under his shirt and Natalie found herself wondering what they would taste like, what he would smell like if she ever got really, intimately close.

She realized her mind was wandering and she snapped her eyes up to meet Sam’s, she smiled and hoped she hadn’t given anything away. She wanted to engage with him, not completely creep him out.

Sam cleared his throat “What are you reading?” he asked, his voice deep and tight. “oh just some research on werewolves actually, but I am having a REALLY hard time with the German.” She replied. “let me see, maybe I can help” he said as he got up and sat next to her on the worn leather couch. He hadn’t been that close to her before and he realized she smelled like shampoo and soap and fresh air. He hated these moments sometimes, because he felt like a giant, a big clumsy oaf with big clumsy hands – he could never be suave and smooth, his bulk just always got in the way.

Natalie marveled yet again at how gentle Sam was, for someone so big, so powerful and as vicious as he could be (and she had seen it many times during the hunts) and how twitchy he had been recently, now, he was all long fingers and quiet, solid mass. She turned and scooted to face him and set the book between them. She pointed to the word in question and Sam spoke thickly “Oh, that means belt, there is some lore about becoming a werewolf by wearing a belt made from wolf pelt, I haven’t ever seen one, but I have found it referenced in a couple of places.” Sam looked up at Natalie expectantly, she smiled at him – really she couldn’t help it – and he laughed and huffed out a “what?!” his eyes moving slowly over her face, trying to find derision in her expression, he found none.

“Thank you Sam” she said, and ran her fingers over a yellowing bruise on his cheek. “does that still hurt?” she asked as she stroked his face. In her head she was screaming at herself to stop, that really she risked a very good working relationship and two of the best friends and allies she ever had. But she couldn’t help herself, she wanted to touch Sam, at least once. She wanted something physical to remember, the stubble of his cheek, his warmth, his smell. She didn’t at this moment care that she was changing things forever, she knew she would look back on this moment as the moment it all went wrong, but she had never had small feelings in her life, and if she was going to suffer, she was going to have something to take away with her.

Sam put his hand over hers, and instead of pulling her hand away and giving her the expression she dreaded most, the “sorry its not me its you” look, he closed his eyes and kissed her fingertips, one after another. He exhaled deeply and leaned forward, stopping to read the reaction on Natalie’s face just a breath away from her lips. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking for final approval, Natalie answered by leaning forward into the kiss.

It was tender and soft, his lips slow and searching, they took their time exploring with their mouths, tasting upper and lower lips in turn. Slowly and gently pulling and pressing their mouths, wanting desperately feel the kiss, the softness of each other from all angles. Sam’s lips parted and his tongue slowly explored Natalie’s lips, she opened them to let him in and he moved with all the slow tenderness of the kiss, exploring her teeth and tongue and lips. Natalie sighed and moved further into the hand and its impossibly long fingers cupping her cheek. She had always wanted to be kissed, just like this.

When they broke from kissing, they both moved back only enough to see the other’s face. All the anxiety and uncertain looks gone, replaced by flushed skin, wide pupils and swollen lips. This was all they needed, this was the moment of realization and they needed no words.

Sam took the books and moved them onto the coffee table, moving forward and covering the space between them with his body. Natalie leaned to meet him and cupped the back of his head, drawing him closer to her, she stretched out her legs and Sam lay on top of her, one leg on the ground, only their upper bodies in full contact because of the constraints of the couch. Natalie felt the weight of him, pressing her into the couch, covering her completely, she marveled again at the span of his shoulders, the perfect “V” of his back, her hands running over the valley of his lower back to the rise of his ass. She stroked and explored the iron hard muscles of Sam’s back and travelled up his sides to grip his hair. She moaned at the sensations, the sheer mass of him overwhelming her at the moment.

Sam broke this kiss and propped himself up on his elbows, Natalie moaned again at the loss of contact, but was rewarded when Sam nuzzled the space behind her ear, planting feather light kisses down her neck. His hands moved up her torso, gripping just under her ribs, his hands brushing up over her breast to cradle her head. She pressed her pelvis up into his, off center because of their position but feeling the hardness forming between his legs. He ground down into her touch, eliciting an open mouth gasp from Natalie; it had been so long since she had had this. She had managed rutting desperate sex during her hunts from time to time, but this languid tenderness had been absent for so very long.

“I want you to come to my room” Sam breathed into her ear as he planted soft kisses and teased her lobe with his teeth. “Oh you couldn’t keep me out right now” Nat said with a breathless laugh. With that Sam slowly moved off of Natalie and took her by the hand, bringing her around into his arms and bending down to kiss her again, this time deeper and more desperately. His thigh worked its way between her legs and he leaned her back against the wall, pressing his pelvis in and his thigh up into her. She opened her mouth wider and plunged her tongue into his mouth, their kissing and pawing was becoming more heated with each touch. Sam hard against her stomach, she could feel him throb with need and she moaned loudly when he moved his hand to her neck, resting his thumb on the soft spot between her collar bones.  
They made it down the hall to Sam’s room by some miracle and broke apart as soon as the door clicked shut. Both desperate to shed their clothes they pealed them off as quickly as they could and stood facing each other in only their underwear. Sam was wearing black boxer briefs that were straining to contain his cock. He moved forward and quickly bent to pick Natalie up by the back of her thighs, she wrapped her legs around him and tilted her head back while he kissed her sternum and moved slowly, leaving a trail of kisses to the mound of her breasts . 

Still holding her he sat on the edge of the bed, and slipped off the straps of her bra, Nat reached around back and undid the clasp, letting the bra fall between them. Sam palmed her breast, bending his fingers to rub her nipple before leaning down and softly sucking the tip with his lips and tongue.

He laid her on the bed, and continued kissing her breasts, moving from one to the other with soft sucking and short, hard flicks of his tongue. His hands moved down her stomach and worked their way under her waistband, finding her wet and swollen he took his time exploring her clitoris, without overstimulating. His fingers circled her and pressed in, exploring her with one finger, then two he slowly pumped his hand and felt her, ready for him, wet and flush. 

Natalie was writhing under his touch when Sam broke his kisses and moved down to pull off her underwear. He lifted her thigh up and planted small kisses that became sharp bites up her thighs. He put his hand on her stomach and used his tongue to explore her clitoris once again. Nat grabbed his hair and moaned deeply, making Sam chuckle and lavish more attention to what he was doing. She was starting to come undone, twitching, touching close to the edge but bucking back off it. She wasn’t ready for it to stop yet. 

Sam, knowing he was getting very close to making Nat cum, kissed his way back up her body, taking one hand and removing his boxer briefs and kicking them onto the floor. He leaned over her, pressing his thick warm cock into the curve where her thigh meets her pelvis. She moaned something unintelligible as Sam slipped into her, long and thick and rock hard. He started pumping slowly, finishing the stroke with a hard press of his pubic hair into Nat’s clitoris, making her gasp each time.   
Nat bent her legs and pushed into Sam begging him without words to push harder and faster, but he teased her by keeping his pace. Slowly building from long smooth strokes to slow, violent jerks of his hips, Sam was close to cumming, he could feel the build and picked up his pace, plunging deeper, and thrusting faster as he started to grunt with effort and pleasure. 

Natalie’s hips bucked and she ground down into Sam with every thrust of his hips, she came with a shout and quivered uncontrollably while the waves of her orgasm shot through her body. Sam was close and bent over her, hooking his arms under her shoulders and furiously punching his hips as deep as he could, with the shift in contact Natalie came again, deep in her g-spot, this time she called Sam’s name over again while Sam’s thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm exploded pushing his cum deep into Natalie, claiming her from within as his own.

They both lay naked, tangled in the sweaty sheets, inhaling the scents of cum and sweat and each other that filled the room. Sam slipped his arm under her head and she nestled up next to him, their bodies still sweaty and tender, they wallowed in the purely animal nature of what they just shared, both knowing it was much more than that, much deeper than physical need.


End file.
